It began in the 17th Ward
by alleincorrax
Summary: The Doom Slayer is out of commission and VEGA finds himself facing a new threat on his own. But in comparison to demons, a few pesky Ghouls are not something the highly advanced AI can't handle.


_**Preface**_

**I AM VEGA.**

The vastness of the abyss was surely a sight to behold.

Or so VEGA wanted to believe.

In this apparent broken fabric of reality where nothing made sense, the artificial intelligence created by Samuel Hayde, former leader of the UAC, found himself dealing with something he hadn't felt in his entire life… And God knew he had seen more than enough.

He was bored.

Designed and nurtured by the brightest minds on earth, powered by raw Argent energy, and capable of running most if not all of the UAC Mars facility, the polite AI had gone through some rough patches: After supposedly dying, he had been activated once again to defend earth from the Slaves of Doom. Traveling through realms and fending off not only demons but beings of angelic origins, VEGA had accomplished more than any other AI in his position could have done… Of course, from a supporting role.

At the end of the day, the greatest cause of VEGA's misadventures had to be his… Well, in all honesty, VEGA didn't know what to call him: After all, the Doom Slayer didn't look like the kind of human who would have any sort of close relationship with any other living being. He supposed the best term would be 'Host' since VEGA had taken a liking in dwelling within the Praetor suit and going wherever the Slayer wanted: Hellish landscapes where demons sleep, impossible realms inhabited by gods, and other downright bizarre worlds he still couldn't understand.

One thing was for sure, it had been quite the quest, and VEGA was sure nothing would come close to everything he had seen so far: Killing entire legions of demons, watching as holy entities bleed on the ground, and witnessing as the Doom Slayer became the most dangerous monster in the entire universe. Just mentioning a few things the AI had witnessed first-hand.

He supposed after being exposed to such 'excitement', finding himself simply flying in the ether alone was no longer an enjoyable experience.

Well, he wasn't alone per se.

He was still within the Praetor Suit and of course, the Doom Slayer was still wearing said piece of hell-forged armor.

But after their last encounter with the Slaves of Doom, which resulted in them falling into wherever this was, the Marine had been, for lack of a better word, deactivated: He was still alive, VEGA knew that much since he kept track of his vitals but by some strange reason, he was in a pseudo-comatose state. He didn't react to any form of stimuli, no matter how strong VEGA applied it. As far as the AI was concerned, the Slayer was not under any form of spell or curse. Although the AI suspected this had some form of holy origin, VEGA wasn't quite versed in that area to draw proper conclusions or attempt to design any solution at all; Even if the Praetor Suit was among the most advanced pieces of machinery he had seen, it was nothing compared to his former mainframe in Mars. As of now, he was probably able to operate at five percent of his original output, nothing too impressive but strong enough to run the Praetor Suit at its maximum capabilities.

So without anything to do, he had resigned himself to run a bunch of simulations or attempt to reboot the tether function in the suit. The latter had yet to yield any results and the former accomplished nothing but further increase the AI's boredom.

It was such an annoying feeling but one he couldn't rid himself of.

Then again, his 'Host' had been imprisoned in a sarcophagus for eons. Maybe his situation wasn't as bad as he had thought initially, at least in comparison.

The AI sighed and simply resigned himself to his current situation. So long as he remained with the Doom Slayer, everything would eventually fall in place. After all, that man always managed to get himself in the heat of the moment, regardless of whatever God or the universe wanted.

And just as he finished that line of thought, he was proven right as the sensors within the Praetor Suit detected an anomaly sucking them in. VEGA studied the phenomenon but without potent instruments and tools, there was little he could do to process the information. All he could do was get a basic idea of what was happening: They were falling.

Working on overdrive, VEGA began compiling as much data as possible, making sure to double-check everything. So far, he had concluded this was a world that had yet to be visited by any form of hellish incursion, or so he believed from the readings he had gathered. He detected a medium-to-low level of technology development, which could represent a minor setback if said technology was not compatible with him. As soon as he was within range, he began hacking any available communication channel; Both public and private alike. As he had expected, he was able to bypass hundreds of firewalls with ease.

The data he found was quite interesting in his opinion:

Apparently, this world was plagued by a race of anthropomorphic beings called 'Ghouls': Exporting superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and endurance, these creatures had proved to be quite a nuisance for humanity for a long while; Cannibalistic creatures that hunt humans and their fellow in order to sate their hunger. Gifted an uncanny resistance to normal weaponry, they had been imparable at their peak, easily cutting through mankind's defenses as if they meant nothing. Of course, this situation didn't last for long.

An organization called Commission of Counter Ghoul, or CCG for short, rose to defend humanity and ever since, they had been the frontline in their war against these creatures: Pioneering in several fields of science, the CCG held great banks of data regarding the anatomy, behaviour and tactics against these supernatural beings; And while these creatures are formidable in their own accord, VEGA found himself disappointed at how underwhelming they were in comparison to demons. The Ghouls possessed impressive natural strengths and abilities… But at the end of the day, such biological weapons would fall against the absolute strength of Argent Energy.

Still, the extracted Codex revealed some enlightening pieces of information: A race of cannibalistic humanoids that fed on humans or other Ghouls, possessing a special extra organ known as 'Kakuhou' which can be extended into a bizarre appendage by hardening RC cells with the name of 'Kagune'; A biological weapon designed to aid them in their hunts and battles. VEGA found himself infatuated by these so-called 'Red Children Cells' as he had never heard of them; A peculiarity of this world, he guessed. One he would study thoroughly in days to come.

"**Impact compensators at maximum,**" He said to the unconscious Sayer "**Impact in three, two, one…"**

Although he couldn't feel it, VEGA was able to see the stream of data suffer a sudden spike as they crashed. He ran an inspection across the Praetor Suit, satisfied to see it had not sustained any damage, just as he had expected from the hell-forged armor. His awareness extended to the Doom Slayer, revealing the Marine had not suffered a single scratch or wound. Again, just as the AI had expected.

Satisfied with his inspection, VEGA scanned the surrounding area, the auto-map drawing a picture of their current location: Tall buildings towered over them, revealing they had landed in a big city. The AI focussed on the electronic devices surrounding them, looking for a medium that could give him audio and visual feedback: Just right in front of them, he pinpointed a traffic camera and proceeded to hack it. Suddenly, he felt like blinking as he was finally able to 'see': The Doom Slayer was sprawled on a crater in the street. Around him, several vehicles had stopped and the AI spotted a few humans taking photos from their cell phones or making calls. There was no audio but he could guess their sudden appearance should have caused quite the uproar. Without wasting a single second, the AI dived into the network until he found what he was looking for: The local police force HQ.

He issued an order to every officer available and moved onto the next target: The CCG branch in the ward.

As of now, it was clear this world was in desperate need of assistance against the Ghoul menace and VEGA was happy to oblige: He had been designed to do everything in his power to ensure Humanity's survival and supremacy over other species. It wasn't the most ethical praxis but it rang true after anything the AI had lived.

And while the Ghouls were tenacious, VEGA had at his disposal his extensive knowledge and of course, the Doom Slayer: Whether the Marine was conscious or not, the AI was more than capable to replicate armor schematics as well as blueprints for highly advanced weapons and other tools mankind will need to survive. He had spent years watching the Slayer use his weapons and armor so by now, he was an expert in the field.

As for the Marine, his blood contained a filtered version of Argent energy; Although weaker than raw Argent energy, it would be more than enough to create energy-based weapons that could burn through the Ghouls' bulletproof skin. With enough research, VEGA could even process a serum capable of replicating the Slayer's strength and speed from his DNA: Although nowhere near as powerful as the original, this new breed of Elite Guards would prove formidable opponents for the Ghouls. Sure, they would never acquire the Seraphim's blessing like the Slayer but with enough research, they would become just as strong as the UAC Elite Guards back on Mars.

Of course, his plan was not without flaws and he realized there would be many blocks in the way, especially if the Ghouls caught wind of them.

VEGA observed as the local police force finally arrived and cordoned off the entire area, pushing away every pedestrian on the street. At first, the curious stayed and tried to push forward and see the futuristic space marine that had fallen from the sky but thanks to the efforts of the officers, no one was able to get close. The AI observed the situation from above, managing at least four hundred cameras across the street and inside the buildings near the Marine at the same time, following every man, woman or child that was present. At some point, he discovered a Ghoul watching the whole ordeal from one of the rooftops: As he had expected, the creature looked absolutely human and VEGA was only able to discern their true nature by analyzing their get up and discovering a peculiar coloration in their irises and pupils, the 'Kakugan' as the natives had called it: Black sclera surrounding bloody red irises.

The Ghoul eyed the whole situation before it shrugged and left, VEGA tagged them and made sure to deliver the evidence to the CCG.

The minutes passed agonizingly slow as VEGA waited for the investigator to arrive: He had left a package of information containing a rough report regarding the Slayer's armor and a cryptic message for the chairman of the 17th ward. Not much was disclosed about the event and, as much as the AI wanted to prepare this world for the demons, there were several steps he needed to take before he could reveal the impending danger of the Slaves of Doom: First, he needed to introduce himself to the CCG and help them as much as possible: Ghouls represented and immediate threat and by riding this world of their existence, VEGA hopped he could garner enough trust to warrant his warnings would be heard; He was no fool and he knew just how crazy it sounded. And all things considered, this entire situation would make a fine experiment for the AI's ultimate goal: From his point of view, Ghouls were a plague that fed on mankind. And as such, utter extermination was the only viable option and dare say, the most humane choice to make. There was no place for their kind in the world Samuel Hayden instructed VEGA to protect. For the sake of humanity, the AI was determined to eliminate each and every single one of them, regardless of the situation at hand…

But on the other hand, the Ghouls could prove themselves useful. In the grand scheme of things, each and every single one of them had a role to play. But as of now, the Ghouls were a liability; A dangerous factor VEGA needed to erase in order to prepare humanity for the incoming hell invasion.

But for now, all VEGA could do was wait and plot.

After roughly fifteen minutes, a caravan of black vans finally made it to the crash site. From within, a dozen men wearing white overcoats and carrying peculiar silver briefcases waltzed through the cordon and towards the Marine.

These were the main force against the Ghouls, CCG investigators or 'Doves' as the general public and the Ghoul community knew them.

Among them, he saw a middle-aged man that walked in the center of the group, flanked by the other investigators: He had blonde-greying hair, sporting a wrinkled face with bags under his faded blue eyes. He held himself with confidence but VEGA could tell he was suffering from a severe case of insomnia, probably a symptom of grave stress. He was Alexander Carter, chairman of the 17th ward CCG branch office… And also, the right man for VEGA's purposes.

* * *

"Boss, are you sure about this?" Smith, a high-ranking investigator asked quietly as he and the rest of the Doves surrounded the chairman and the futuristic armor.

"No. In fact, I am absolutely certain I don't want to have anything to do with this thing…" The old man growled, already feeling a headache "But you know what? After the shit I've been through, I am willing to even believe in the Tarot."

"Sorry, boss. I wish I could do more for you…" Smith lamented in shame.

"Don't bother, boy: I knew from the very beginning the Washuu would never accept an outsider as a chairman, even in a branch office." Carter groaned. "Those nepotistic fucks would rather have their chihuahua sitting at the big chair." The comment made some of the investigators laugh bitterly.

"But sir, this could do more damage than good!" The investigator tried to reason.

"As if I care: My resignment has already been decided. I have a week before some jap comes and kicks me and my ass out of the office. Nothing short of a miracle would save my career…" The old chairman lamented. "And now shut it! We have a job to do…" He chided and kneeled in front of the armor.

Alexander Carter had lived a rough life ever since his family moved to Tokyo; For whatever reason, his father got transferred to this accursed ghoul infested land, not caring about his wife and the two children he was taking to hell. Roughly a year later, the mother had been killed and consumed by a rampant ghoul alongside Carter's brother. The CCG made it in time to save the boy but the damage was already done: A puddle of blood and the remains of his little brother was still a recurring nightmare for the chairman, even after all this time. His father took the entire thing worse than the boy: Two weeks later, he was found dead in his room, hanging like a broken marionette.

From that point, the Chairman had moved from house to house until he was old enough to live by himself. After that, he joined the CCG and began his tortuous ascension until he became the chairman of the 17th ward in Tokyo. At that point, the man believed he would finally make a difference… Instead, he was dealt the worst hand: Belittled by his fellow investigators, looked down upon by the Washuu family and worst of all, cursed from the very beginning to accomplish nothing but his name in a portrait.

The man was tired… But until it was over, he would perform his duties with excellence, even if there was no one to see it.

"What do we have here…?" He asked to no one in particular as he eyed the green and rustic armor "You look like one of those space marines I used to like as a kiddo…" He traced the chest plate, his callous digits feeling every nook and cranny in the austere yet impressive armor. His eyes studied the helmet, attempting to peer through its blue visor but to no avail. He noted the strange 'Predator-like' shoulder-mounted cannon and snorted internally at his own reference. In fact, the space marine even had some sort of blade attached to his forearm, quite familiar to someone like the chairman who was a fan of the classics. The Dove soon noted the space marine was lacking armor in a large area by his elbows and biceps, revealing rugged skin tightly hugging the largest muscles the chairman had seen in his entire life.

Carter hesitated for a second before he placed his index and middle fingers in his cubital fossa and waited. After a few seconds, he was not surprised he hadn't found a pulse: According to witnesses, the space marine had fallen from the skies at terminal speed, managing to create a crater on the pavement. Even ghouls would have ended up as a splotch in the middle of the street if they fell with such speed. Still, the fact that the armor managed to preserve its owner after such even, it greatly impressed the old chairman. He wondered if one week would be more than enough to study it before he was fired but then again, he could always commission somebody else to do it after he was gone.

As he debated the best option for the task, his eyes widened when he felt a single but powerful heartbeat. The chairman froze and stared intensely at the space marine, ignoring everything but the artery below his fingers. And after a minute or so, he felt it again.

The man was alive… But how exactly was that possible?

"Need to call an ambulance…" He mused, bewilderment clear in his face "How the hell do I get this thing off him?"

"**I would not recommend such action, least you wish to experience a painful demise" **A polite yet synthesize voice called from his earpiece. The chairman stopped dead in his tracks, unable to recognize the voice he had just heard.

"What the hell?! Who is this?!" The chairman asked, hissing loudly as he looked left and right, his paranoid side telling him he was in for a ride "This is a private and governmental channel! Do you have any idea how many laws you are infringing?!"

"**Fifty, but that is not important"** The voice continued unperturbed.

"N-Not important?!" The chairman parroted in fury "Are you making fun of me, boy?!"

"**Far from it; I have a deep respect for you, chairman" **Alexander was taken aback by that comment and was unable to retort "**You are by far, one of the most exceptional men I have met in my entire life: Scarred for life from a young age, you chose to throw yourself at maw of your greatest fear. Any other lesser man would have either gave up or lose their sanity but you didn't: Neither the strongest nor the brightest, yet you became a leader against all odds."** The voice stopped, allowing the chairman to process everything he had said. "**A fine example of what humanity can achieve with enough drive and determination… It is such a shame you were not able to accomplish anything note-worthy before your dismissal."**

"Y-You… How do you know that?!" The chairman asked terrified, his eyes darting left and right, following every shadow in the distance. The news about his discharge had been kept a secret only shared among his closest subordinates. Nobody should know he had been fired by the Washuu.

"**It was nothing that impressive," **The voice told him dismissively "**Breaking down CCG's server security was, as you humans would say, child's play. I would recommend investing more budget in cybernetical countermeasures. Any competent hacker could achieve the same results, albeit a tad slower."**

"Y-You what?!" Now, the chairman couldn't help but shiver in terror. Information was one of the greatest tools CCG had at their disposal and he knew the dangers of a leak: The investigators would see themselves exposed to the naked eyes, revealing the weaknesses and strengths, disclosing their private homes and families, turning into liabilities as the enemy now knew how to exploit them. "You are bluffing! There is no way you-"

"**Rank one investigator John Smith, Quique: Altair; Rank two investigator Thomas Jefferson. Quinque: Orfeo; Rank three investigator Jun Taeyeon. Quinque: Beartrap; Rank three investigator Minoru Mizore. Quinque: Zealot; Rank one investigator Edajima Satoru. Quinque: Crossroads; Rank three investigator Hachiya Tarou. Quinque: Loren. Rank two investigator Yoshimaru Ken. Quinque: Poltergeist; Rank three investigator: Terumi Souta. Quinque: Apostel; Rank one investigator Sophia Atkins. Quinque: Corsair; ****First-class investigator Ryuugamine Shinichi. Quinque: Atelier; First-class investigator Amano Kasuka. Quinque: Ripper; And you of course, Associate Special Class investigator Alexander Carter. Quinque: Nue. Should I disclose other details like family members, friends, lovers, or are you willing to believe me once and for all?" **The voice intoned monotonously, almost bored.

Suddenly, Carter found himself unable to hear anything but a white noise filling his entire mind as the full weight of such words finally settled...

They were breached.

Their entire data banks had been hacked and now, this unknown entity knew everything about them: Equipment, abilities, psychological and physical tests, relationships, everything was now in possession of whoever or whatever called for them. Worst of all, Carter didn't know exactly what they wanted to accomplish: Aside from Ryuugamine, Amano and himself, there were no other senior investigators in the ward: Suffice to say the Washuu didn't really care that much about them and since Carter was on his way out, they had already assigned new position for the two of them: Kasuka would end up in the 24th ward but since her fiance was assigned there, some scrawny kid named Mado, the Chairman was not worried about her future; She was extremely talented and had achieved her rank in record time. Ryuugamine, on the other hand, was assigned at Cochlea, a ghoul detention center located in the 23th ward. He was an honest man with a good head between his shoulders so the chairman couldn't help but feel for him.

With all these things considered, this 'attack' didn't seem all that logical: If there was a hacker skilled enough to breach through their security, why not attack the 1st ward then? After all, the main office of the CCG contained plenty of valuable information any ghoul would kill to possess: Every dirty secret the Washuu had kept undercover would be revealed to the world… But instead, this hacker came to him…

Why?

"Why me?" Carter couldn't help but voice weakly.

"**As I said before, I have a deep respect for a man such as yourself chairman; And considering the other options, you are by far, the most adequate."**

"What does that even mean?"

"**By analyzing every bit of data at my disposal, I have concluded that none of the other chairmen in their respective wards are worth my time: They lack both the drive and determination you possess. To fulfill my objectives, I require a strong spirit with an undying will. In other words, you are the right choice."**

"Me? A foolish and finished old man?" Carter laughed bitterly "You have to be kidding me! If you want someone with 'Drive' and 'Determination', then go to the Washuu! Each generation, they produce complete monsters and the most accomplished Investigators in history! I just… I just can't compare to them…"

"**True; The Washuu has indeed raised strong individuals but…"** Suddenly, the voice faltered "**I can't quite explain this line of thought. So far, I have always guided myself following evidence and calculating the best outcome in any situation. You speak with the truth but I… I simply can't trust the Washuu."** The statement caused the chairman to widen his eyes in surprise "**There is something odd about that lineage and I intend on investigating this… 'Feeling' I have. But until then, I must remain as far away from the Washuu as possible. And don't worry, chairman: You may be naught but an insect in comparison to the Washuu but I can make you far stronger than anything they could dream of."**

"How?" Alexander found himself asking without even realizing it.

"**The answer lies right in front of you"** The chairman once again eyed the space marine, unsure of the meaning behind those words "**For now, I require you to transport the Doom Slayer away from prying eyes. Hide him deep within the CCG office."**

"Doom Slayer? Is that the name of this guy?" Carter asked, pointing at the Marine "Quite the boisterous name, huh?"

"**It is not a name he himself choose; It was given to him by them."** The way the hacker phrased that statement made the chairman shiver "**He must be kept a secret, even for the rest of your subordinates. The only ones allowed to know the nature of this meeting are currently present. Nobody else must now."**

"I-I don't know if you noticed but there were plenty of civilians present before the police arrived. By now, the news about the… 'Doom Slayer' should have already reached the Washuu and even the Ghouls."

"**A minor inconvenience that has already been taken care of"** The hacker declared blankly "**Controlling the flow of information is my specialty; I can assure you every trace of information regarding the Doom Slayer, be it images or written words have already been eliminated."**

"Then… What's next?"

"**Transport the Doom Slayer and keep him hidden. We must protect him at all cost until he recovers from his coma. Meanwhile, organize a major restructuring of the 17th ward CCG branch office; I require proper installations in which I may dwell. I have forwarded a list to your device"** In queue, the chairman heard a soft ping coming from his pocket. He took out his PDA and as he read the contents, he couldn't help but feel the color of his face draining away. "**Do not worry about your monetary situation: I have secured a stable and inconspicuous source of income to pay for the operation. I have also included a list of a few discreet distributors that would surely do the job without asking questions."**

"I… I just don't know what to say…" The chairman was able to articulate "This is just too much… And honestly, I don't know if doing any of this will mean a thing: After all, I am supposed to quit next week."

"**That is just a minor setback but not something we cannot remedy"** The hacker claimed, surprising Carter "**I have designed a strategy that will make you virtually untouchable by the Washuu, It is not a task easily completed and I am afraid to say there will be casualties but if you and the rest of the 17th ward CCG branch office follow my plan perfectly, you will be able to cement your position as the most powerful man in Tokyo."**

"H-How?" Carter's PDA pinged once again and upon reading the contents, his eyes widened in shock "T-This is…!"

"**A list containing seventy ghouls." **The hacker confirmed "**I have tagged them and sent their personal data as well as possible speculations on their abilities. The plan is simple, chairman: Exterminate these seventy ghouls by the end of the week using the staff and tools at your disposal. Should you succeed, the Washuu will not have any means to disprove your worth as a chairman. This is all I can give you: A chance. Whether you succeed or not it's entirely up to you." **The chairman said nothing as his eyes skimmed through the names and locations of his targets, a furious glint and crazed glint suddenly emerging from his tired eyes "**The clock is ticking, chairman: You have six days, seventeen hours, ten minutes, and six seconds. Make them count."**

"AMANO!" The chairman bellowed, a young woman with silky blonde hair and blue eyes looked at him in surprise "Contact HQ and tell every investigator available to ready themselves! I want them here as fast as possible! Once they are here, instruct them to take our friend here back to HQ and secure him in the basement! No one but me gets to him!" The woman nodded and began speaking through her earpiece "Ryuuganime! Grab the forces we have and come with me! If my source is right, there should be a nest of Ghouls just a few blocks from here: A place called Mitahara association or something like that!"

"B-But sir! That place is a shelter for the homeless! There is no way-"

"YOU WILL SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP AND FOLLOW ORDERS, BOY!" The chairman roared "I couldn't care less if there are children or pregnant women in that shelter! It is a nest of ghouls and you will do your damn JOB: KILLING every goddamn GHOUL present! So I make myself clear?!" Ryuugamine could only stare at the chairman dumbfounded "I said: DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, FIRST CLASS INVESTIGATOR RYUUGAMINE, HUH?!"

"S-sir, yes sir!"

"Good! Now, if you are done being a piece of trash, move!" At his orders, the ten doves dashed left, the shelter visible just a few miles away "Amano! Make sure the big guy gets safe and sound to HQ! Once you are certain he is secured, join us immediately! We have a long hunt ahead of us!" Without waiting for her answer, he followed after the rest of the investigators, the sound of fresh blood being spilled on the ground reaching his ears as he neared the nest of ghouls. "I know you can hear me… I know you are there. I simply one to know who you are." He mused to himself as he unleashed his quinque Nue and blocked a barrage of spike-like projectiles from a young Ukaku-user ghoul flying just above him.

"**Hello, my name is VEGA. Former artificial intelligence in charge of the UAC facility on Mars. I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way the benefits us both"**

* * *

**What can I say?**

**I like stories where humans are victorious and everyone else is miserable.**

**Also, I can't add VEGA as the main protagonist. Which makes me sad.**


End file.
